First Meeting
by Texanlady
Summary: Eric's thoughts the first night he meets Sookie at Fangtasia


Little one shot that popped into my mind. Hope you guys like.

First Meeting

I noticed her as soon as she'd entered of course. There's no missing a shining light in a sea of darkness after all. I watched as my Child checked her id and teased the girl over the _sweetness_ of her age. Before Compton could catch me watching them I let my eyes stray to the throng of vermin dancing before me in pitiful attempts to garner my attention, but all the while I kept Bill and his human in my peripheral vision. I tuned in my senses to hear the girl's questions towards my bartender, who I had suspicions was stealing from me but as yet no proof, and felt my child approach.

"Fetching thing isn't she?"

"Who," I asked pretending I hadn't been following the girl's every movement.

Pam scoffed beside me as Bill seated himself and his companion at one of the tables. She seemed to be very interested in the humans of the bar and looked from one to the other, but never paid much attention to any of the vampires in attendance. That in itself was unusual. '_It's almost as if she's looking for something._'

"Don't act like you haven't noticed her."

"Pam," I warned softly. In private my child may speak to me however she wishes, but in public she may not take such a tone.

Pam shifted beside me to indicate she understood and added, "He hasn't touched her yet. Her scent is pure."

With that knowledge I stared right at her and sent out my power to pull her towards me. As an older vampire I didn't have to be looking into a human's eyes to bring them under my control. If Bill was not bedding the girl she was fair game, and the thought of making him walk out of here _without_ her on his arm was mouthwatering. I had not had a virgin in decades, and she would certainly quench my thirst for the night…and my lust. Having decided she would be more than suitable for my entertainment for the evening I opened my mind and sought to pulls hers in to bend her to my will.

_Nothing_. She did not rise and come to me as my power commanded…she merely turned to look at me strangely before whispering to Bill about who I was. _Interesting_.

"If you're not going to take her do you mind if I do? You probably can't scent her from here with all these disgusting vermin, but she is especially sweet."

Not looking up at Pam I said, "I just sent for her….she did not respond." I felt Pam start beside me at this information.

"Impossible…no human can ignore glamour….certainly not yours."

"Indeed…this one requires closer inspection," I replied as I gestured Bill to bring her before me. I never took my eyes from the tasty morsel in white as Bill led her to my throne…and my child had been right. She smelled especially sweet, and it was not just because of her innocence. Her blood held a spicy aroma that teased the senses and I felt my fangs threatening to pop out. Her tight white dress with the little red flowers makes her appear a lamb to the slaughter in my den of sin. How very delightful.

As Bill leads his companion to come to a stop before me I keep my eyes on her and continue to try and glamour her; calling her to my side. She merely raises her chin and stares at me definitely. _Very interesting_. Bill begins to make the introduction and I interrupt, "Sookie Stackhouse."

"How do you know my name?"

My child answers that with a smirk as she says, "I never forget a face. You're in my fault now."

"Great. That's just great." The girl has courage and spirit. I'll give her that. So rare amongst these pathetic bloodbags that simper and fawn at our feet.

Gracing her with a predatory smile I said, "I hear you are asking questions of those in my bar. If you have any questions you should ask them of me." She doesn't even flinch as she pulls her pictures from her little red purse

"Have you seen either of these women?"

Taking the pictures and letting my fingers graze hers I scan the photos. Both women are familiar to me. "I found this one to pathetic for my tastes, but this one….I have tasted." I let my words roll of my tongue as I send out a sharp wave of my power…._come to me…offer yourself to me_.

Again nothing.

"I know them both," Pam supplies

"On account of the vault?" I quirk a brow at her sauciness, and watch as Compton squeezes her hand to silence her. She looks at him strangely before meeting my stare every bit as defiantly as before.

Pam seems amused by the girl's words and adds, "Didn't have either of them. They weren't my taste."

This strange and intriguing human then proceeds to take the photos right out of my hand without being given leave to do so and replies, "Thank you. That's all your time I'll need to take."

She actually tries to walk away from me then and I watch in amusement as Bill looks frightened and holds tight to her hand to keep her in place. I decide to let her know escape is not that easy. "I'm not done with you yet." I watch her eyes finally widen a bit in apprehension of just how powerful I am, as _I_ decide whether she leaves or not, before she straightens her shoulders and attempts to hold my gaze with every bit as much determination as my eyes hold. "Please…sit," I say as I nod to my right.

When Compton seats her I keep my eyes on hers for a moment before perusing her body as I ask, "So Bill…are you quite fond of your _friend_?"

"She is _mine_."

"Yes…I _am_ his."

_Lies_. She is unmarked and unclaimed. They speak lies. But I allow it….for now. I'm quite certain this girl won't be leaving my bar tonight as untouched as she came in, but for now I am enjoying this new game we are playing. "Such a pity…for _me_."

Turning to Bill with a smirk on my face that shows him what a fool he has been to bring such a creature to my attention unclaimed I begin to tell him we have much catching up to do. Then the girl stiffens at my side.

"Bill we have to go."

I watch Bill look alarmed and shake his head at his companion before I focus my attention back on her. Before I can remind her I have ordered her to stay her gaze flicks to the crowd before back to mine and I can scent her rising fear…and it is not for me.

"Eric the cops are coming."

This riles me. If she is an undercover she might not leave my bar ever…despite her delectable scent. "Tell me you're not an undercover cop."

"I'm not…but that man over there in the hat is. There's about to be a raid."

I glance in the direction she nodded her head and indeed there is such a man. I wonder how she knows this. Shrugging I reply, "Even if you're right we've done nothing wrong."

She is silent a moment as her eyes get a faraway look before she says, "There's a vampire in the bathroom named Tarin…she's feeding on that man you kicked earlier."

"How do you know this," my child asks. Something I am wondering as well.

Sookie looks apprehensive and I see Bill shake his head at her again from the corner of my eye. There is definitely something different about the girl that neither of them what me to be aware of. Before I can demand answers the front door is thrown open and officers in tactical gear begin pouring. Standing up I command, "Follow me."

Once outside I begin floating above the ground as Pam walks quickly at my side to keep up. I watch Bill sweep his intriguing little human into his arms to follow after us and say, "I enjoyed meeting you Miss Stackhouse…you will come again."

The decision has been made. I will see this girl again and find out what makes her so extraordinary. I had not planned for her to get away from me tonight, but now that I will have to deal with the police and the fallout of their catching a vampire feeding in my bar I won't have the time to enjoy her properly anyways. As Bill carries her off into the night Pam and I leap atop the roof of a nearby building and watch his car tear out of the farthest end of Fangtasia's parking lot and head for the highway.

"How did she know?"

I glance at Pam briefly before continuing to watch the police forcing people out of my bar and lining them up along the side of the building. "I'm not sure…but I intend to find out how she knew such things."

I catch the smirk on Pam's face from the corner of my eye as she replies, "I think you're intending to do a little more than that with her."

A smirk of my own forming on my face I answer, "Perhaps." As far as first meetings go Sookie Stackhouse has made quite the impression. I will definitely be seeing her again…_and soon_.


End file.
